Tomorrow Again
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: "See you tomorrow then...Natsu!" "Yeah...Lisanna!" A fluffy childhood NaLi story. Enjoy!


**Hello! Here's my second fluffy NaLi one-shot. This was inspired by the first flashback in episode 79.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_._

_Tomorrow Again_

_._

The Fairy Tail Guild was in an awkward atmosphere. Minutes earlier, a member-one of the younger ones-went outside the backdoor in a fit of frustration and sorrow.

Everyone whispered to each other about the situation.

"Hey, Lisanna…" Makarov said in an attempt to break the tense atmosphere, "Can you go talk to him? With that rain outside, he's bound to get sick."

The mentioned girl nodded. She was always happy to help the other members when they were feeling down. She went to the front door and grabbed her red umbrella…

* * *

><p>Young Natsu Dragneel sat at the Cliffside behind the guild. The sky poured rain down on him, only dampening his mood more than it already was.<p>

You see, the pink-haired had joined Fairy Tail around a week earlier. He was happy with all the new friends he had, but the child couldn't let go of the burden he carried inside.

The burden of being left alone.

His only family, the one who understood him…he was gone. Igneel was gone. And it didn't help him much that Igneel was a dragon. Not many believed what he said.

_Natsu stared at the older guild members._

"_Don't be silly, Natsu. Dragons don't exist!" one said._

"_Yeah right." Another said, "It's impossible that anybody could've been raised by a dragon."_

"_You're wrong! You don't know anything!" Natsu yelled for the whole guild to hear, "Dragons do exist! Igneel definitely exists….! Dammit…!"_

_He stormed out the backdoor._

It was the first time anybody accused him about the fire dragon. Even Gramps didn't question him the first time they met in the forest. So why couldn't anyone else just believe him? He looked down at his feet, sulking.

Making small splashes with her steps, a young girl walked to the cliff side, whilst holding her umbrella. The bright red item stuck out in the gray skies.

"You'll catch a cold." The white-haired girl pointed out bluntly. Natsu turned to look at her face.

"Um…weren't you…" he muttered, trying to remember her name.

She smiled, moving closer to the boy, "I'm Lisanna!"

"Oh, I see…" he says as he stands up, "You're Mira's little sister, right?"

"Don't be out here all alone…" she tells him as somewhat of an answer, "Come inside."

The pink-haired turns away with a look of discomfort.

Seeing this, Lisanna smiles again, "Your name is Natsu, right? I heard that you were raised by a dragon!" she exclaims, getting his attention, "That's amazing!"

"Huh?...Uh, yeah…it is…" the boy stutters in confusion. _'She thinks it's amazing…but everyone else…'_

"I sure wish I could see a dragon…" the girl ponders in excitement.

Natsu beams at her statement, "Yeah, you know?" he grinned, showing his fangs, "Igneel's really awesome! He's so big and strong!"

Excited over the fact that someone finally believes him, he continues. "Have you ever heard of Dragon Slayer magic?"

Lisanna grins at the boy's cheerfulness, "Come, let's go back inside and talk."

"Uh, sure!"

They headed towards the door, the excited Dragon Slayer running head first. He swung open the door to go inside. Before taking a more than half a step in, he remembered something.

"_You let the females-whether girl or woman- go first. It's proper manners." A scarlet-haired girl told him._

He turned back and held the door open for the girl behind him to go ahead.

Lisanna smiled once again, "Thank you." She shook the rain off her umbrella before stepping in. Natsu followed suit. The guild members momentarily glanced at the duo before going back to their own businesses.

The white-haired turned to the pink-haired, "Do you need a towel to dry off?"

"Nope! I just do this!...Stand back." All of a sudden, the boy's body was engulfed in flames. After a few seconds, he was completely dry. Lisanna stared in awe. "That was so cool, Natsu!" she had never seen any fire mages engulf themselves in flames before. It was nearly impossible, until now, apparently.

"Yep! That's fire Dragon Slayer magic!" the boy chirped, "Igneel taught me it!"

Lisanna cocked her head as she took a seat at the table, "Fire Dragon Slayer magic? Doesn't that mean that there are other Dragon Slayers with different powers somewhere?"

Natsu paused. "…I don't know. Maybe we should ask Gramps later!"

Lisanna nodded, "What about other dragons?"

"…Igneel never mentioned any." He said, "But they should exist! Igneel talked about a good buddy before, so he must be a dragon too!"

"The dragon friend can be a girl too…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Hey…what magic do _you_ use, Lisanna?"

"Well, I…"

"Hey, kiddies! It's midnight on Saturday night, so you know what that means!" Makarov called out, cutting Lisanna off, "The older members will be getting tipsy and will be getting their…erm, _special events_ done, so get outta here and head home, alright?"

The youngest guild members all shuffled out the door. Behind them, _very loud_ rock music began to play and boisterous screeches from inside were heard. The kids sweatdropped as they left to head home for the night.

"Geez…" Natsu grumbled, putting his arms behind his head, "Why do they have to kick us out every Saturday at midnight?"

"It's midnight, Natsu. Normal kids should be sleeping at this time." Lisanna replied.

The Dragon Slayer pouted. "Really… Igneel only made me sleep whenever I was sleepy or tired."

"Elf-niichan makes me go to sleep at around 10:00 to 12:00."

The two children stared at each other for a moment. With the rain now gone, the bright moon shone on their coal black and sapphire blue eyes.

"Oi, Lisanna!" her older sister, Mirajane's voice called out.

Her older brother, Elfman waved at her. "It's time for bed, Lisanna!"

The youngest of the siblings turned to them. "I'm coming, Mira-nee, Elf-niichan!"

Then she turned back to the pink-haired boy. "We can talk about more tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

She turned towards her brother and sister and waved at him. "See you tomorrow then…Natsu!"

He waved back. "Yeah…Lisanna!"

Natsu watched the girl and her siblings walk home together, before turning and heading towards his own home. He grinned.

He had to think of what to talk about with Lisanna for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>While the siblings walked home together, Mirajane began to prod Lisanna.<p>

"So…I see you've taken a liking to the pink-haired, eh, Lisanna?" Mira teased, "He's pretty cute. Good job, you're learning on how to pick up those boys, little sis!"

The younger girl blushed, but responded in a content tone:

"I guess I am, Mira-nee…I can't wait to see Natsu again tomorrow…"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are highly appreciated. :)<strong>


End file.
